victoriousfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:StraightACarlaay
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Victorious Fanstories Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hey!! I think it's so awesome that you made this wiki!!! Thanks for making it!!! :] ♥Nirenberge213♥ [Live, Love, and Be Happy!!! : ♥]] 20:05, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I'll think of one to write, don't worry!!! ;] Maybe I'll be the first story here...that would be an honor!!! :] ♥Nirenberge213♥ [Live, Love, and Be Happy!!! : ♥]] 20:12, September 10, 2011 (UTC) You're too sweet. Plus I love your profile picture. I love Miranda, and Carly. :] ♥Nirenberge213♥ [Live, Love, and Be Happy!!! : ♥]] 20:22, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Haha!! I couldn't resist, Ari's face was priceless!!! '':] <3 ♥Nirenberge213♥ [Live, Love, and Be Happy!!! : ♥]] 20:25, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Haha!! I know, right? But she always look pretty in my opinion!!! ;] ♥Nirenberge213♥ [Live, Love, and Be Happy!!! : ♥]] 20:30, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I totally agree with you on that. But her trademark is her ponytail, and it cracks me up whenever I see her with it. She's such a cutie pie!!! ♥Nirenberge213♥ [Live, Love, and Be Happy!!! : ♥]] 20:41, September 10, 2011 (UTC) OMGZIES!!! YOU JUST OFFENDED ME!!!! Just kidding. I would never say that!!!! Haha!!!! ;] I agree, actually. :D ♥Nirenberge213♥ [Live, Love, and Be Happy!!! : ♥]] 20:53, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I loved it!! Did you? :] It was really funny to me. I don't know why everyone was complaining about it. :] ♥Nirenberge213♥ [Live, Love, and Be Happy!!! : ♥]] 20:11, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I know right!!! And when Carly was imitating them....I was laughing so hard. Also when Paul came and said, "Hi. I'm Paul. I'm a DJ." And Carly was all, "Bye, Paul!" Hilarious. :] ♥Nirenberge213♥ [Live, Love, and Be Happy!!! : ♥]] 00:32, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Haha!!! The horses.... ;] iOMG was funny at times...but by far the most hilarious with Spencer being trapped. Jerry Trainor is so talented and funny!!! :] ♥Nirenberge213♥ [Live, Love, and Be Happy!!! : ♥]] 00:35, September 14, 2011 (UTC) That's so true!!!!!!! :] :{) :) ♥Nirenberge213♥ [Live, Love, and Be Happy!!! : ♥]] 22:39, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! I had found this website a month ago, I just didn't have a story put together. If you want, I can help you get more people up here! TeckFan 10:03, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Can you check out my fanfic "The Truth"? BoriStory 01:04, November 5, 2011 (UTC)''BoriStory CANRDE INSIDE AND OUT Oh,I'm in school! But,I'm GONNA be in movies and stuff! :) Plz read my fanfic Valentine's Day and comment. So far I'M the only one that has commented on it and that feels pretty lame ); From:Me. I don't have an account. But for now, let's pretend I'm called CabbieRox